Lost Love
by It's a maze of jaffas
Summary: The loner Streak lived for his mate Goldfrost. When she dies, their kits work to discover their mysterious father's history, to save him from the death penalty of Riverclan.BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS-plz R/R! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors by Erin Hunter:


"Oh, Goldfrost! Snowstar will be overjoyed!" cried Streak. Goldfrost turned her head away sadly. "What-What's wrong? I thought having kits was a good thing in the clans?"

"Normally it is. But it's leaf-bare and the clan is at full capacity with Twistedvine, Kindledembers, Woodenstone and Cliffsky all nursing three kits each-the nursery's packed! I highly doubt every kit will survive." She mewed quietly, "Especially mine."

"Don't say that!" moewed Streak, angry. He softened his voice before continuining, "Please don't say that Goldfrost. We have to have hope, or the kits defiantly won't live. I know times are hard in Riverclan at the moment but we have to find a way-somehow."

"I know, I know. It's just-" Again she turned her head away, and Streak laid his golden striped tail along her smooth back.

"I'm here for you. You'll never be alone again." He meowed lovingly. She smiled at him, her beauty dazzling his green eyes.

"I know that too. But…I still miss Silverclaw. His kits-I thought that they would carry his name after he-he passed away. But then they left too. Too be with him…" she mewed crying soundly in Streak's warm shoulder.

"I never knew Silverclaw but I know he must've hated leaving you-I know I would." She nodded and turned to him.

"I have to go now. I'll meet you here in 2 moons-with the kits." She gave a brief smile at that and touched noses with him.

"Goodbye, Goldfrost. You know where to find me if you need me." She nodded again and stepped into the darkness of the trees.

"Farewell, Streak."

Streak lifted his head, sensing a presence nearby. He snuck between a rock and a shrub, peering from it cautiously. A light-gold she-cat sat at the edge of a small pond, nursing four tiny kits. "Goldfrost!" he cried, leaping to the startled she-cat.

"Streak! Your late! I thought-I thought you wouldn't come."

"I'll always be there for you. Now aren't you going to introduce me to your little friends?" he meowed looking at the tiny bundles hiding behind Goldfrost's tail.

"It's okay, Berrykit, Cherrykit, Rubykit and Riverkit." One by one, the kits ran out to meet their father. Cherrykit and Berrykit were almost identical, each staring up at him with bright blue eyes and swishing little white tails. Rubykit was a dark reddish-brown and had green eyes just like him. Riverkit was shyer, and huddled into her mother. She had the brightest blue eyes and a little pink nose. Her fur was a silvery-grey and had very faint lighter streaks in it, just like him.

"Cherrykit and Berrykit are twins!" he exclaimed thoughtfully. "And Rubykit looks just like my mother! And Riverkit is like a silver version of me with your eyes!" The kittens, hearing their names looked at him happily. "Can they speak?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course! I can't shut up Berrykit and Cherrykit and the other two are almost equally as loud. Go on, say something to your father, my kits." Cherrykit bounced up eagerly and ran to Streak's paws. She looked at them and at him before yowling as loud as possible,

"YOUR PAWS ARE VERY BIG DADDY! MAY I HAVE THEM?" Streak chuckled to himself quietly before replying,

"Only if you can catch me first!" as he ran around the clearing, letting the four kits catch him and tumble over his stomach. Riverkit tried to hold down one paw while the twins jumped on his head and belly, Cherrykit sliding into and knocking down Rubykit.

"Hey! No fair! I get to hit you back now!" yowled the little bundle of fur.

"You'll have to catch me first!" replied Cherrykit, copying Streak's words. As the kits played in the snowy clearing, Streak walked up to Goldfrost.

"They're beautiful!" he meowed proudly, "Four gorgeous girls to live happily in the very lucky Riverclan. When do they become apprentices?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Streak. They have another 3 moons before I'll let them anywhere near the battlefield!" she meowed, content.

"How's the prey been running?" He used the phrase lightly but Goldfrost heard the concern beneath.

"Not too good I'm afraid. The fish have retreated deep into the lake and the clan is wondering what to do. I think Snowstar's thought of an answer but he knows that the clan wont like it. He's waiting till we're desperate or until another chance arises…" She left the words hanging, knowing that Streak would understand them.

"I'll stay in this area for the next moon or so-just in case."

"Thanks, Streak. And whatever happens, I'll still love you." She meowed touching noses with him.

"And I'll love you."

For many nights now Streak had wondered and slept in a small forest outside Riverclan's border. He knew the trees of by heart and had made a small den for him to rest in. On this particular night, he sat at the edge of the pond Goldfrost had sat near little over a moon ago. _I'll stay here for another moon before returning to the city-just to be safe. _To be honest, Streak didn't mind the clan's forest that much. It just wasn't safe for him. Goldfrost had tried to get him to join her clan but he just didn't like being so restricted to one place. A familiar yowl sounded in the distance and Streak rose to his paws in an instant. "Streak!" Goldfrost yowled charging into him, dropping two kits in front of him.

"Goldfrost! What's wrong? Where's Rubykit and Riverkit?"

"There…There back….at…the….camp!" She gasped haggardly. "I..couldn't carry any more!"

"Okay, settle down. I'll go back and get them." He replied calmly, but deep inside he was panicking fiercely.

"NO!" she cried sobbing, "The black cats! They-They're everywhere! Killing, screeching! Kits! My poor kits!" Streak realised she had bleeding scratches down her sides and her claws were unsheathed and covered in bloody fur. "I must get them!" she cried dashing back the way she'd come. Cherrykit and Berrykit were shivering beneath him, mewing in terror. He quickly picked them up and laid them under some heather.

"Stay here, I'll be right back!" He yowled bolting after his mate. Streak had never been this deep into Riverclan before and the scents were unfamiliar to him, however, he tried to follow Goldfrost's smell to the camp. He wasn't far in when he heard the screeching Goldfrost had told him about. Lifeless bodies lay cold, scattered around the clearing of blood. He picked out Goldfrost's shape among the fighting cats and landed beside her. She was fighting off two large black cats and Streak immediately helped her. The larger black cat hissed angrily as he recognised Streak.

"You!" the other black cat turned his attention to Streak.

"The Summoner!" he gasped, not believing his eyes. "But now you're all alone…with no big bad friends to help you…heheheh…" The biggest cat lunged for him as he ducked out of the way and into the other cat's claws. He felt piercing sharp claws rip open his sides and he rolled to the ground, dazed. Goldfrost screamed violently as she leaped at one of his attackers tearing black fur and flesh. He shook of the dust before jumping to her aid. He managed to fight off the two cats that had recognised him but more kept coming. In the corner of his eye he saw Riverkit stumble over a small red-brown heap of bloody fur.

"Rubykit! No!" he cried swiping a paw at an advancing attacker, feeling the skull smash against the ground then remaining lifeless. Another black cat was taunting Riverkit who was lashing and hissing fiercely, defending her dead sister. He leapt onto the smaller cat's back and sunk his teeth deep into it's neck. Riverkit shrunk back.

"It's alright, Riverkit it's me, your father." The kit looked up at him with big blue eyes.

"Daddy!" she cried running to him. He picked her up by the scruff and looked at Rubykit's savaged body. A single tear fell onto the matted fur and he pushed it under a pile of reeds. He turned to see Goldfrost fighting off six other cats. One jumped onto her back, clawing her already bleeding sides. They piled on top of her until all he could see were her bright blue eyes shining at him in pain. He tried to get through the mass of writhing cats to save her but a mew stopped him. He couldn't risk Riverkit's life to save her mother. Goldfrost wouldn't want that.

"Go!" screamed Goldfrost, a claw smacking down on her face. "I love you Streak! Save my ki-" but her last words were cut off by a howling screech of agony. He ran out of the ravaged camp and into the pure air of the forest. He leapt over a small stream and ran and ran until he collapsed in a heap beneath an oak tree. A patrol was heading towards camp full of warriors. A large white cat led them with 'worry' on his face. Through all his life Streak had live with lying cats and he knew what the 'worried' face meant. _The MW cats have done it. Now I, _Snowstar_ can have an easier life knowing that they're only fit young warriors that I have with me to feed… _Streak knew his plan as easily as catching a leaf in a forest. Snowstar had bargained with the MW cats, an oraganization of black cats that work for a return, whether it be food, land or respect, so that they would kill all the elders, queens and kits whilst he was out 'training' the fit young warriors. It was so simple, but no-one would suspect the leader of destroying his own clan. The patrol neared his hiding spot and he attracted the attention of another cat Streak had met from Riverclan, Goldfrost's brother, Bronzeblade. The rusty-gold tom looked at him, pretending to scan the clearing. He blinked twice, acknowledging the fact that he had seen him. Little by little, he edged backwards from the group until they had faded in the distance.

"Streak! What're you doing here? And at a time like now?" meowed the young tom.

"I can't stay long. Your camp's been attacked by the MW cats-" he began.

"The MW cats…who're they?"

"They're a group of outlaw black cats that work by bribery. The MW stands for 'Most Wanted'. Anyway, what I'm about to tell you is true, so you'll have to believe me. Snowstar bribed them into attacking your camp so that while the young warriors were gone and safe, the weaker cats, aka, the elders, queens and kits would be killed." The warrior stared at him with the same blue eyes his sister had…Goldfrost…Bronzeblade's voice startled him.

"..but..why?"

"It's leaf-bare and there's hardly any fresh-kill so he thought it would be easier to kill off the useless mouths." Bronzeblade gaped at him.

"You do realise I'm clan deputy right? If I accuse Snowstar he'll depromote me! He'll get rid of me! It'll look like I wanted to become leader so much that I accused him!"

"I know but-"

"But what Streak? I can't do anything! Why don't you tell them?"

"I'd love to too but they'd believe you more than me. Your respected among the clans."

"Wouldn't Goldfrost do it for you?" Streak's golden head fell down and he blinked away tears.

"She…can't." Bronzeblade looked at him I disbelief.

"No…No! Oh please Starclan don't let it be true! No she can't she…she…" The bronze tom stepped backwards and they heard a twig crack from behind.

"Bronzeblade, are you there?" meowed a husky voice. "We thought you'd left to chase the attackers. They're gone now but we have bad news." Bronzeblade turned to look at the newcomers. SparrowHawk, Silvertear and Coltsfoot were standing with heads bowed so they did not notice Streak among the bushes. "Gol-"

"Goldfrost's dead? You wanted to tell me that didn't you?" Bronzeblade screeched. "You thought that I wouldn't know my own sister was DEAD?" Sparrowhawk looked confused then saw Streak and knowledge flooded his amber eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bronzeblade. She-she died a warrior's death." Mewed Silvertear quietly.

"I DON'T CARE!" the bronze tom screamed, "MY ONLY FAMILY'S DEAD AND I'M ALONE NOW! NOTHING YOU CAN SAY WILL CHANGE THAT! NOTHING!"

Silvertear shook her head.

"No-no Bronzeblade I didn't mea-"

"JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! GOLDFROST'S DEAD BECAUSE OF HIM!" the angry tom shot a fierce glare at Streak. "IT'S YOUR FAULT!" All of the cats turned to him and confusion clouded their eyes.

"Streak?" meowed Silvertear. Streak remembered her being one of Goldfrost's best friends and one of the few warriors in Riverclan that knew him well. "How…?"

"Streak! So you're the flea-bitten rogue that became Goldfrost's mate!" cried Coltsfoot in shock. Sparrowhawk studied him carefully.

"I'm sure Streak wouldn't have killed Gol-" he began calmly.

"DON'T SPEAK LIES! IT WAS HIM! I KNOW BECAUSE STARCLAN TOLD ME!"

"Starclan told you what?" began Streak, concern glimmering like a fish in his eyes.

"They-they told me, 'The murdered shall have three murderers-A stroke of sunlight, A patch of darkness and a clan of lies.' " Streak's mouth opened slightly.

"But what's that got to-" he began slowly.

"YOU'RE the stroke of sunlight, those cats were the patch of darkness and you're previous alliances must have been with filthy, stinking liers!"

"Bronzeblade this is ridiculous!" cried Silvertear, "Streak would never-"

"A squirrel may look healthy but be rotten from the inside." He meowed strongly. "I KNOW he killed Goldfrost. He'll admit it. He has too. Or he'll be lying to my sister."

"Did you kill Goldfrost?" mewed Sparrowhawk quietly.

"Yes."


End file.
